


flip the switch

by derireo



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Kissing, No Beta, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derireo/pseuds/derireo
Summary: Omi had a heart so full of love, so full of kindness, that she couldn't help but feel guilty about the feelings she harboured for him.Omi notices, and finds himself acting upon the tension that was slowly built between them.
Relationships: Fushimi Omi/Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101





	flip the switch

**Author's Note:**

> a tumblr request!

Izumi wasn't really sure why the air was so thick whenever Omi was around. For some reason her heart would beat a little faster, pound a little harder, and race a little louder when she spared him a glance lately, and she didn't know why.

Was it because of the way he'd casually put a hand on her hip as he reached out for something she couldn't get? Or was it because of the way he'd whisper something silly in her ear during dinner time just to hear her laugh?

Her feelings involving Omi were confusing and she had no idea if what she was feeling was a physical attraction, or an emotional attachment.

The young man was a joy to be around, and she especially loved his home cooked meals. Yes, her brain agreed with her that Omi was a very attractive man, but it almost felt wrong to feel so physically drawn to him – his heart was so full of love and kindness that she didn't dare let her feelings for him show.

But Omi felt it too; the odd tension that would permeate in whatever room he was in with Izumi was strong. It made him curious, as he was truly a dense person when it came to other people's affections, but something in his heart fluttered when he noticed how Izumi would shy away from him when he got too close, or when he'd compliment her so out of the blue.

It wasn't until Izumi had accidentally stumbled upon a dishevelled Tasuku and a half naked Omi in the courtyard; in the middle of taking off his shirt did he notice the way she truly looked at him.

Her reaction was adorable, as she had stammered out an apology when both Tasuku and Omi turned in her direction after hearing someone stumble. Her sparkling doe eyes wavered when her gaze met his, and she avoided them by instead averting her attention to his toned body that was glistening under the warm sunlight.

She had bit down on her lip unconsciously and let out a whiny sigh through her nostrils that caused his stomach to flutter and flare before quickly turning around to scurry back inside the dorm. Omi couldn't help the amused chuckle that left him, and Tasuku immediately went back to continuing their circuit.

The next time Omi had come across Izumi was in the kitchen, and she was terribly flustered to have bumped into him in such a small space. Her smile was sweet as she greeted him, but she quickly turned away to return her focus on whatever she was doing on the counter.

He pouted at her blatant effort to ignore his presence, but didn't say anything to embarrass her further. He quietly stepped behind her to reach above her head. She was standing in front of the cabinet that held all of the cups, so his larger body gently pressed into her back as he went to get one.

Izumi's brain short circuited.

"Sorry, Little One." He whispered playfully when she tensed in shock, and she did her best not to turn around when he continued to stand behind her, the warmth coming from his body not helping in preventing the pleasurable shiver that ran up her spine.

Omi was delighted with the new reactions she kept on showing him, and felt his heart tighten when he heard the trembling breath that seeped out of her lips, and saw the tips of her ears burning a light pink.

His chuckle was low, so full of adoration and amusement as he set down the cup that was dangling from his fingers to plant his hands on the counter on either side of his Izumi, and fitted her smaller frame against his as he slowly trapped her between the counter and himself.

Her breath was stuttering again, her mouth trying to form words to ask Omi what he was trying to do as he bumped his nose against the side of her head, his lips lightly dragging against her ear.

He planted a feather light kiss to the warm skin and smiled with satisfaction when she gasped, her body jolting weakly beneath him. His mouth was a tease as he trailed gentle kisses down her ear to her jaw, the smack of his mouth on her skin getting louder when he reached her neck and dipped his tongue out every now and then to make her shiver.

"Omi.." She whined, so sweet and pliant as his teeth sunk into her skin. Her head slowly lolled to the side when he nudged at her jaw with his nose, and once he wrapped his strong arms around her waist, she melted at the touch, her soft lips parting to let out another whine.

"You're so adorable." He murmured, affectionate as he carefully spun the girl in his arms around to make her look at him. Her cheeks were flushed a pretty shade of red as she gazed up at him through her eyelashes, and let out a startled gasp when his large hands curved around her waist to lift her onto the counter.

"You've been avoiding me," he teased her, quickly tilting his head to kiss her lips when she opened her mouth to say something, "but I'm not letting you get away this time, Izumi."

His grin left Izumi wondering about what he was planning, but her question was quickly answered when he lifted her up once more and held her tight to his chest, the mug on the counter seemingly forgotten as he lead them both out the kitchen and down the hallway in the direction of her bedroom.

Her cheeks flushed once she realised her situation and held onto Omi tightly, her crystalline eyes staring down at him in silent shock. Her mind was racing way too fast for her to understand how much danger she was putting herself in that she didn't seem to notice how dark Omi's eyes had turned with something akin to passion and heavy adoration.

By the time she realised, she was being indelicately thrown onto the bed, with Omi locking the door behind him.

Her heart rattled against her chest as Omi began to trap her between himself and the headboard once he reached the bed, his hands lazy, but filled with purpose as they carefully smoothed over her stomach and rib cage, the motion slightly lifting up her loose shirt that revealed a small sliver of her skin.

"You haven't looked me in the eyes ever since that time in the courtyard." Omi mused playfully, tugging Izumi back down the bed until her hips were resting in the seat of his lap, her legs on other side of his waist as his body loomed over her. One of his hands came up to affectionately rub her cheek in his palm, but the other was mischievous as it trailed down her stomach and to her shorts.

"It makes me a little sad." He pouted. The innocent look on his face wasn't enough for Izumi to gather the courage and meet his gaze, but he didn't seem to mind as he dipped his head down to plant a soft kiss to her lips anyways, his soft chuckle against her lips causing an involuntary shiver to wrack her body. Izumi let her eyes flutter shut in embarrassment when his fingers tucked themselves into her shorts and started to pull.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead this time, brushing his fingers through her hair to help ease her nerves.

The gasp he elicited from her was barely above the sound of a whisper when he tugged off her panties in one swift motion, and the shocked yelp that came next was louder as she held onto his wrist, keeping his hand back from touching her most private area.

He stared at her with a soft smile, using his free hand to carefully apply pressure around her throat as he let her grip at his arm, thumb under her chin to guide her into looking at his face.

"Will you look me in the eyes now, Sweetheart?" He questioned, eyes full of mirth as he felt her hands getting tired and loose around his wrist. It was cute to see how embarrassed she was, blushing and avoiding his gaze like this, but there was only so much Omi could take, and his patience was wearing thin.

Just as he was about to open his mouth again to tease her, Izumi's eyelashes fluttered when she averted her gaze to his face, her lips bitten red from trying to keep her composure.

Omi smiled just a little more.

"Oh?" He prodded playfully, the tip of his middle finger trailing up her slit before gently sinking into the wet, obscene warmth of her folds, the strength in Izumi's hands disappearing from his arm. "Being a good girl now, huh?"

It was flustering, seeing such a side to Omi. It kept Izumi from responding due to being unsure of what answer he was expecting from her, but her breath began to stammer as the sound of his finger sliding through her slick reached her ears, her nails suddenly digging into his wrist as a hand flew to her mouth to stifle the moan that threatened to escape.

"Please.." She whispered through parted fingers, surprising Omi with the decision to beg so sweetly. The smile that returned to his face was full of tenderness, and he nudged away Izumi's hand from her mouth to capture her lips in a gentle kiss, swallowing down the choked mewl she let out when he slowly sunk his finger into her wet heat, her body arching beneath him.

"Okay." He said against her mouth before pulling away to kiss her nose, a pleased hum rumbling through his chest as her felt her walls tighten around his middle finger; encouraging him to push a second one in.

"Be quiet, though, Sweetheart." He warned, kissing her cheek next when she released another moan, her small hands grabbing at his forearms. "I want to be the only one who hears you like this."

**Author's Note:**

> and then they boned


End file.
